Doppelganger
by Mitama31773
Summary: Mungkin memang hanya ada satu aku, kau, atau pun dia. Namun saat kematian itu tiba, kembaran kita yang bukan manusia akan datang sebagai personifikasi dari sang kematian itu sendiri./KidMamo AU/For ES21 Award: November Myth & Fanfiction Festival/RnR?


_**Doppelganger:**_

_Berasal dari kata Jerman yang berarti __Double Walker__, istilah ini digunakan untuk merujuk kepada bayangan diri yang dipercaya menyertai setiap manusia di bumi ini._

_Fenomena ini berbeda dengan penampakan hantu. Jika penampakan hantu berarti seseorang melihat citra orang yang telah meninggal, maka fenomena doppelganger berarti melihat bayangan seseorang yang masih hidup. Dalam banyak kasus, __doppelganger dipercaya sebagai tanda-tanda kematian__._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Prolog**

**Mexico, 24 November 1864**

"_So_, apa hal yang membuatku tidak jadi bersenang-senang malam ini, Kid? _¿Qué importa?_" Pria berpakaian mewah itu berkata dengan nada angkuh. Ia duduk di belakang meja kerjanya yang dihuni beberapa lembar sertifikat tanah.

Sementara di depannya, lelaki yang seusia dengannya berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Ia tersenyum lebar, menghampiri meja kerja pria pemilik ruangan tersebut, dan duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang tersedia.

"Tentu saja penting. Tapi sebelum itu, tentunya kau punya persediaan beberapa botol _scotch_ bukan, Tuan Walker?"

"Hm, tentu," Bud Walker menunjuk lemari kaca di belakangnya, "layani dirimu sendiri, pelayan di rumah ini hanya datang di pagi hari dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing usai makan malam."

"Begitu," Kid beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri lemari kaca dan meraih sebotol _scotch_. Sambil membaca tulisan yang tertera di botol itu, ia berkata, "Rupanya Anda tidak suka diganggu saat malam hari ya …."

"Karena biasanya aku mengundang beberapa wanita bodoh ke rumah ini," balas Bud tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap sang lawan bicara. "Oh, temanmu yang bernama Maria itu juga mampir sesekali," lanjutnya kemudian.

Kid dapat merasakan senyum mengejek dalam kalimat Bud dan ia pun mengeratkan pegangannya pada botol minuman. Mengontrol suaranya agar terdengar normal, lelaki berpakaian koboi itu berucap, "Pasti menyenangkan menghabiskan malam dengan Maria."

"Sangat menyenangkan. Hanya aku yang menikmatinya, tapi justru itulah yang membuatnya menjadi lebih menyenang—"

_Prang!_

Tiba-tiba saja Kid memukul kepala Bud menggunakan botol _scotch_, menyebabkan tidak hanya botol minuman itu yang pecah, tapi juga luka parah di kepala Bud. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, selagi Bud menjerit kesakitan, Kid menusukkan pecahan botol ke lehernya. Teriakan pria itu pun menghilang karena pita suaranya sobek.

Darah segar mengaliri kemeja mahal Bud sementara ia menggelepar di meja kerja. Kid tersenyum lalu mengambil pecahan botol yang cukup tajam. Ia menghampiri satu-satunya orang lain yang berada di ruangan terkunci itu lalu membuka kemejanya.

Masih tersenyum, lelaki dua puluh lima tahun itu bergumam,"Menyenangkan karena hanya aku yang menikmatinya …."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

.

**Doppelganger**

.:: AU :: Mamori Anezaki aka Maria & Shien Mushanokoji aka Kid :: Western/Supernatural :: Maybe OoC :: M-Rated to be safe :: Mamori's POV, except prologue and epilogue::.

For Eyeshield 21 Award: **November Myth** and **Fanfiction Festival**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Mexico, 22 November 1864**

Setiap manusia yang lahir ke dunia ini tidaklah datang sendirian. Mungkin secara fisik memang hanya ada satu aku, kau, atau pun dia. Namun saat kematian itu tiba, kembaran kita yang bukan manusia akan datang sebagai personifikasi dari sang kematian itu sendiri. Kembaran itu biasa disebut sebagai _doppelganger_.

Tiga tahun yang lalu aku menanyakan hal tersebut pada _abuela_-ku—nenekku—setelah mendengar seseorang mengaku melihat _doppelganger_. _Uela_ adalah seorang Dowager Dutches, ibunda Duke of Cornwall, juga wanita yang sangat dihormati di Inggris. Setidaknya sebelum ia memiliki aku. Anak keduanya yang sudah meninggal—ibuku—menikah dengan seorang Baron. Pernikahan itu … pernikahan tanpa cinta yang membuat Ibu melarikan diri ke tempat yang tidak biasa; Jepang.

Mudah ditebak, seorang wanita cantik kesepian bepergian seorang diri ke tempat asing dan bertemu pria lokal bersifat hangat. Mereka jatuh cinta, menjalin hubungan, namun berpisah karena status pernikahan sang wanita. Berpisah tanpa mengetahui keeksistensian benih yang mereka tanam.

Dan dengan keberadaanku di Mexico, sudah jelas kan tentang apa yang terjadi kemudian? _Uela_ mengorbankan segala yang ia miliki demi membesarkan aku; anak haram putrinya. Ia melarikanku dari Londres ke tempat yang tidak disukai orang Inggris untuk membangun kembali hidup kami sebagai rakyat biasa.

Di tempat ini, pemilik nama asli Mamori Anezaki mengaku memiliki darah campuran Jepang-Spanyol, _chacho_ dari Abuela Dolores. Anehnya, walaupun aku memakai nama Maria, ada satu orang yang memanggilku Mamori. Entah dia mendapatkan informasi itu dari mana.

_Tep._

Dan orang yang kumaksud pun sekarang sudah berada di belakangku, hanya dipisahkan oleh meja bar. Kuletakkan botol _wine_ yang sudah kosong dan berbalik menghadap Kid. Seperti biasa, walaupun di dalam ruangan, ia tetap memakai topinya. Bayangan di dagunya membuat ia kelihatan jauh lebih tua. Sering kali orang mengira Kid sebagai kakak atau pamanku, padahal nyatanya kami ini seumuran.

"Biasa," katanya singkat.

Aku pun mengangguk tanda mengerti dan segera menyiapkan pesanannya. Di bar kecil yang kuberi nama The Cliff's ini Kid selalu datang untuk makan malam. Makanan dan minuman yang ia pesan pun tidak pernah berubah sejak ia pertama kali tiba—tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Ini," kataku sambil meletakkan segelas besar bir di meja bar. Sementara ia meneguk birnya, _Tender fish fillet_ yang digoreng sampai kecoklatan dan renyah disajikan oleh_ Uela_. Sepertinya _abuela_-ku juga sudah hapal akan jadwal makan malam Kid.

"Hm, _homemade tartar sauce_ Anda memang yang terbaik, Your Grace," Kid berkata sambil menikmati makanannya. Sedangkan aku dan _abuela_-ku membatu karena panggilan 'Your Grace' itu.

'Your Grace' adalah sapaan yang ditujukan untuk seorang Dutches—di Inggris. Dari mana Kid mengetahui status asli _Uela_? _Yo no sé_—tidak tahu. Jika kami menanyakannya pun, ia hanya mengatakan pada kami untuk tidak usah khawatir. Setelah membatu sesaat, _abuela-_ku menggumamkan _gracias_ dan berlalu.

"Fiuhhhh …." aku menghela napas panjang, "kumohon jangan sapa _Uela_ seperti itu lagi."

"Tapi aku hanya berusaha sopan, _MY LADY_," kata Kid dengan santainya.

Eeek? Anak ini …. "Kalau kau mencoba membuatku kesal, kau sudah berhasil, _MY LORD_."

Kid malah tersenyum ambigu dan kembali meneguk birnya. Otomatis aku pun mengisi ulang gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Aish, kenapa aku malah bersikap sebagai pelayan teladan begini?

"Jadi, bagaimana harimu, Mamori?" Kid bertanya tiba-tiba.

Aku melirik piringnya yang sudah hampir kosong sebelum menjawab, "Biasa saja." Orang ini, setiap kali ke sini selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Heran, apa ia tidak bosan dengan hidupnya?

"Kau tidak menanyakan bagaimana hariku?"

Lagi. Kalau aku menanyakan tentang harinya, ia akan menceritakan pekerjaannya yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi kalau aku tidak menanyakannya, ia akan membuatku menanyakannya.

"Biar kutebak, hari ini kau baru saja memberikan kebahagiaan untuk orang yang akan segera meninggal kan?"

"Hm, hampir. Aku hampir bisa memberikan cokelat itu tapi …."

Aku menaikkan alisku, tidak mengerti akan perkataannya. Cokelat? Bukan uang atau pun emas seperti biasanya?

Kid menarik napas lelah, "Kemarin aku melihat anak itu di depan sebuah toko permen. Sepertinya anak pendek berambut coklat itu masih berusia tujuh tahun. Matanya begitu fokus memandangi gula-gula yang terpajang di etalase."

"Lalu? Apa istimewanya? Anak kecil pasti akan bereaksi seperti itu di hadapan permen cokelat."

"Mamori, aku …." Kid kembali menghela napas berat sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tidak pernah melihat _doppelganger_ anak kecil sebelumnya."

"Ha?"

"Anak itu fokus memandangi gula-gula dan … dan di sampingnya, anak yang sama sedang melakukan hal yang sama. _Doppelganger _itu mengikuti setiap gerakan _kembarannya_ lalu menghilang ketika anak yang asli berlari pergi."

"Ng … jadi … ia akan segera mati?"

"Ia _sudah_ mati, Mamori. Seekor kuda pacuan lepas dari arena dan menginjaknya tepat setelah aku membeli sekotak permen cokelat."

_Glek_. Baru kali ini Kid menunjukkan emosinya di hadapanku. Oh, ia bercerita seolah-olah hal itu sungguh terjadi. Yang benar saja ... _Doppelganger_ itu hanya mitos … kan?

Kembali, Kid menghela napas panjang. Bisa kurasakan aura penyesalan di sekelilingnya. "Aku membiarkan diriku terkejut terlalu lama," katanya kemudian. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, jadi aku pun hanya diam.

Tidak mendapatkan respon dariku, ia pun beranjak pergi. Kid … melihat punggungnya menjauh, aku jadi merasa sedih. Dan setelah punggung tegap itu menghilang di balik pintu, kulirik uang yang ia tinggalkan di meja bar. Terlalu banyak—seperti biasa.

Sial.

Aktingmu benar-benar hebat, Kid. Aku hampir percaya pada cerita tentang _doppelganger_ itu. Sekarang aku bahkan merasa sedih atas anak berambut coklat dalam ceritamu. Kau sungguh berbakat untuk menjadi seorang aktor, Kid. Kau … _mentiroso_—pembohong.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.Doppelganger.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sepeninggal Kid, perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Selama ini aku selalu mendengarkan ceritanya tanpa pernah percaya pada kisah-kisah itu. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau aku sering mendapatkan kabar kematian setelah Kid bercerita melihat _doppelganger_ orang-orang yang meninggal tersebut.

Hm, sebentar … kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya Kid itu siapa? Atau _apa_? Yang kuketahui darinya hanyalah nama—yang juga tidak pasti kebenarannya—dan usianya. Dari mana asalnya, siapa keluarganya, bagaimana ia bisa sampai di tempat ini, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Lalu, apa pula arti eksistensinya bagiku? Apa kami bisa disebut sebagai teman?

Argh, membingungkan. Dan yang paling membuatku bingung adalah pekerjaannya. Sudah jelas kalau ia punya banyak uang. Tapi dari mana? Apa memberikan kebahagiaan pada orang yang akan dijemput malaikat maut bisa memberimu banyak uang? Pffft … yang benar saja.

Kuletakkan gelas terakhir yang sudah kubersihkan. Akhirnya, selesai juga. Sudah hampir pagi, saatnya beristirahat karena bar kecil ini harus buka lagi nanti sore.

Selesai mengunci pintu dan jendela, aku pun beranjak ke rumah yang letaknya di belakang The Cliff's. _Uela_ sudah pulang duluan karena tidak enak badan. Akhir-akhir ini kolesterolnya memang tinggi. Yah, kuharap beliau tidak apa-ap—

"—Malam, Nona."

Oh, tidak. Dia lagi ….

Aku berusaha melepaskan tangan yang mengelilingi pinggangku. Tapi semakin aku berusaha, semakin erat pelukannya. Kumohon, aku tidak mau. Jangan lagi.

"Kudengar kau butuh uang untuk mengobati _abuela_-mu, hm?" ia melemparkan pertanyaan retoris.

_Well_, tentu saja ia sudah tahu kalau penyakit _Uela_ semakin parah. Uang, eh? Semua orang—kaya atau pun miskin—_selalu_ butuh uang. "Tolong lepaskan aku, Tuan," aku memohon. Mana mungkin aku berani bicara lebih kepada seorang Bud Walker?

"Tidak kalau kau ingin _abuela_-mu mendapatkan perawatan terbaik," bisiknya sambil mengendus-endus leherku. Bulu kudukku berdiri merasakan gesekan janggut kasarnya di dekat telingaku. Oh Tuhan, bahkan sekarang aku bisa merasakan tangannya di bokongku.

"Ng … Tuan, ja—"

"Sssh … _cálmate_. Tenang saja. Ayo kita bicara di dalam," katanya sambil menyeretku tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Ternyata yang ia maksud di dalam adalah di kereta kuda pribadinya yang diparkir di sudut jalan. Seorang kusir tua menunggu dengan bosan, terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali akan apa yang sedang majikannya lakukan.

Aku tahu kalau di hadapan Bud aku tidak akan pernah menang, bagaimana pun ia adalah anak pemilik tanah tempat bangunan rumah dan bar kami berdiri. Apalagi ia tahu mengenai status asli aku dan _abuela_-ku. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan kini hanya berdoa, berharap Tuhan mengampuniku.

Dengan mudah ia mengangkatku ke pangkuannya di ruang kecil dalam kereta itu. Semua jendela sudah ditutup rapat oleh gorden beludru merah hati. Tangan kasarnya membalikkan tubuhku sampai menghadapnya. Ia memelukku erat, sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras di antara kakiku.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku merasakan dirinya, tapi bukan berarti aku menjadi terbiasa dan masa bodoh. Setiap kali ia meninggalkanku telanjang dengan setumpuk uang, hina rasanya. Kotor. Tapi yang paling membuatku mengutuk diriku sendiri adalah … karena kemudian aku mengambil uang itu, menyembunyikannya di tas tanganku dan pulang ke rumah seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Mmmhhhh …." Bud mendesah di antara ciumannya pada pangkal leherku. Tangan kanannya menahan tubuhku sementara yang kiri menurunkan gaunku. Suara tali korset dilepas dapat terdengar di tempat sepi ini.

Sementara aku … aku hanya bisa menahan tangis sambil sesekali memekik kecil. Sakit ….

.

* * *

><p><strong>.Doppelganger.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Begitu turun dari kereta kuda milik Bud Walker yang mengantarku sampai ke depan rumah, aku cepat-cepat merapikan rambutku. Menyisir helai kemerahan itu dengan jari. Walaupun tidak begitu rapi, tapi lebih baik daripada tadi. Aku harap _Uela_ tidak menyadari kalau aku belum pulang.

Merogoh tas tangan kumal yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunku beberapa tahun silam, aku mencari kunci rumah. Dapat kurasakan lembaran uang pemberian Bud tadi sebelum akhirnya meraih kunci kuningan itu. Kacau. Perasaanku sungguh kacau.

Aku tahu aku tidak boleh terus seperti ini tapi … aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Tidak seperti Kid yang—aku yakin—tidak akan membocorkan identitas asli kami, Bud pasti tidak segan-segan membeberkannya. Apalagi aku juga butuh uang untuk pengobatan _Uela_. Abuela Dolores adalah satu-satunya keluargaku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan beliau. Seandainya saja aku bisa mendapatkan banyak uang tanpa perlu menjual diriku …. Oh, kuharap _doppelganger_-ku muncul agar Kid memberiku banyak uang.

Aish, kenapa susah sekali? Kuncinya … lubang kuncinya kenapa jadi tidak pas begini? Kenapa … hiks ….

Tanganku terlalu gemetar untuk memasukkan gagang kuncinya dan rupanya aku sudah mulai menangis. Sesak. Kalau begini aku tidak mungkin menemui _Uela_—walaupun sepertinya beliau masih tidur. Aku harus bagai—

"Mamori?"

Suara itu ... siapa? Kid, kau kah itu?

"Kid …."

Begitu membalikkan tubuhku, aku sudah berada di pelukan lelaki itu sambil menangis sesenggukan. Lengannya yang kekar merengkuhku dalam kehangatan yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Seperti berada dalam pelukan seorang ayah. Ah, ayah ….

"_¿Qué te pasa?"_ tanyanya. "Ada apa?"

Aku terus menangis dan ia membimbingku ke tempat kudanya berada. Selanjutnya, tahu-tahu saja aku sudah berada di atas kuda Australia itu—dengan Kid yang duduk dibelakangku.

Kusandarkan kepalaku ke dadanya yang hangat dan menyeka air mataku. Walaupun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang orang di belakangku ini, ingin sekali aku menceritakan semuanya—anggap saja sebagai bentuk pengakuan dosa. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Tadi, dalam perjalanan ke sini aku berpapasan dengan kereta Bud Walker. Dia menemuimu?" Kid memulai pembicaraan.

Suaraku tidak mau keluar, jadi aku hanya mengangguk dan mengigit bibirku. Tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya, aku pun membuka tasku dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Kid. Ia terlihat bingung. Namun, begitu aku menyibakkan rambut panjangku dan memperlihatkan tanda merah di leher, ia mengangguk.

Kid menekan kepalaku ke dadanya dan berkata pelan, "Tidak apa-apa."

Tak ada lagi kata yang keluar dari bibir Kid. Selanjutnya ia hanya diam sambil mengendalikan kudanya. Kami berputar-putar di hutan, kebun anggur, lalu kembali ke The Cliff's. Selama itu hanya satu kalimat yang dilontarkannya; tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalimat itu cukup untuk membuatku kembali tenang.

Kid tersenyum setelah membantuku turun dari kudanya. Otomatis, aku pun membalas senyumnya. Baiklah, rasanya aku bisa menghadapi hari ini dengan normal. Tidak lagi kesulitan memasukkan kunci pada lubangnya, aku pun masuk ke rumah. Dapat kudengar suara tapak kaki kuda milik Kid menjauh begitu aku menutup pintu.

Dia memang tidak memberikan nasihat apa pun padaku. Saran akan apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan setelah ini pun tidak ada. Tapi aku puas dengan ia yang hanya mendengarkan curahan hatiku dalam diam, memelukku hangat, mengisyaratkan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.Doppelganger.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Belilah wine yang mahal, aku akan mampir malam ini."_

_Glek_. Aku menelan ludah gugup. Melirik sebotol _wine_ yang baru kubeli, aku langsung teringat pada kata-kata Bud setelah ia selesai menjamahku tadi pagi. Apa benar ia akan mampir? Tapi … tengah malam sudah lewat dan ia belum muncul juga.

Di samping itu, Kid juga tidak datang untuk makan malam. _Well_, ini pertama kalinya dalam tiga tahun jadi … mau tidak mau aku khawatir.

"Ada apa, _Chacho_? Kau terlihat resah," kata _abuela_-ku. Rupanya ia dapat melihat raut cemas di wajahku.

Aku memilin jari-jariku sambil mencoba mengeluarkan kalimat dengan normal. "Ah, _Uela_ … apa _Uela_ melihat Kid hari ini?"

"Oh, anak itu. Tadi aku melihatnya di sudut jalan. Kupikir ia datang untuk makan malam seperti biasa. Tapi begitu berpapasan dengan Tuan Walker di dekat pintu masuk, mereka bicara sebentar lalu pergi bersama," _Uela_ menjawab tanpa terlihat tertarik sama sekali.

Sementara aku, jantungku bertabrakan dengan paru-paruku. Firasat buruk pun datang begitu saja. Apa yang kira-kira dilakukan Kid bersama Bud?

"Lalu, apa _Uela_ tahu mereka pergi ke mana?"

"Entahlah. Tapi mereka menuju ke kebun anggur. Ke rumah Tuan Walker, mungkin. _¿Y qué?_ Kenapa?"

"_N … nada_. Aku … aku hanya lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan Tuan Walker. Aku akan ke sana sebentar, bisakah_ Uela_ menutup bar sendirian?"

"Eh? Sekarang? Maria?" _Uela_ berteriak memanggilku yang pergi begitu saja. Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan Kid pada Bud. Atau lebih buruk lagi, apa yang sedang dilakukan Bud pada Kid?

Kulepaskan tali kuda yang sedang dipancang di dekat pintu masuk The Cliff's. Kuda siapa itu, aku tidak peduli. Aku pun memacu kuda hitam itu menuju rumah milik Bud Walker. Syukurlah di jam seperti ini jalanan sepi sekali. Aku tidak perlu khawatir akan menabrak atau bahkan menginjak-injak anak kecil yang biasa main di jalan.

Dalam sekejap, aku sudah melewati kebun anggur tempat aku berputar-putar dengan Kid kemarin pagi. Dan di depan, terlihat pagar kediaman Bud menjulang tinggi. Perasaanku semakin tidak enak, seperti telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di sana.

Kutarik tali kekang kuda begitu sampai di depan pagar itu. Kuda Australia itu pun meringkik karena aku menyuruhnya berhenti tiba-tiba. Mendengar suara ringkikan kudaku, seorang pria tua datang tergopoh-gopoh dengan sebuah lentera di tangannya.

"Hei, siapa kau?" bentaknya.

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya membiarkan pria tua itu menyinari wajahku dengan lenteranya. "Oh, kau rupanya," katanya begitu ia mengenaliku.

"Tuan Apollo, aku harus menemui Tuan Walker. Tolong ijinkan aku masuk!" pintaku cepat.

Pria tua itu terkekeh sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah, baiklah. Kid juga ada di sini. Kalian akan bersenang-senang bertiga rupanya?"

Aku mengabaikan sindirannya yang jelas-jelas tidak benar dan langsung masuk begitu gerbang sudah dibuka. Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar Apollo berteriak, "Sudah tidak sabar, eh? Kapan-kapan ajak aku juga!"

Sial.

Siaaal! Memangnya dia pikir aku ini apa? Huh, yang terpenting sekarang aku harus menemukan Kid dan Bud. Di mana mereka? Biasanya Bud akan menerima tamu di ruang kerjanya. Tapi apa iya pria sombong itu menganggap Kid sebagai tamu? Ah, tidak tahulah! Aku melompat turun dari kudaku dan langsung menuju ruang kerja Bud.

_Braaak!_

Aku mencoba mendobrak pintu ruang kerja itu tapi pintunya tidak mau terbuka.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Terus saja aku mengetuk pintu Prancis ruangan tersebut, namun tidak ada yang menyahut dari dalam. Aku pun nekat berteriak, "Tuan Bud! Ini aku, Maria!"

_Klik._

Suara kunci diputar. Pintu pun berayun terbuka dari dalam. Tapi yang muncul dari pintu itu bukan Bud, melainkan … Kid? Wajahnya dipenuhi cipratan darah yang sudah agak mengering. Tangan dan bajunya pun berlumuran cairan merah yang menetes-netes, mengotori karpet Persia di lantai. Rasanya jantungku melesak ke kerongkongan.

"Mamori?"

"Kid? A—apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suaraku bergetar. Tubuhku juga. Kedua tanganku meraba-raba tubuh Kid, mencari luka yang mengeluarkan semua darah itu. Tapi … tidak ada luka sama sekali. Bahkan goresan kecil pun tidak ada. Lalu, darah itu ….

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau ke sini?" bentak Kid.

Eh? I … ini pertama kalinya Kid membentakku. "Aku … Kid, apa yang terjadi?" Aku balik bertanya karena tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Pergi! Cepat!"

Ia menarikku kasar. Tapi tanpa diperintah otak, aku melepaskan pegangannya pada lenganku dan berlari ke ruang kerja pria yang disebut-sebut memiliki hubungan pertemanan dengan Maximilian. Seketika bau karat bercampur aroma alkohol menyambut hidungku. Dan pemandangan yang kulihat kemudian langsung membuatku mual.

Bud Walker terkulai di meja kerjanya. Kemejanya terbuka, memperlihatkan sayatan-sayatan panjang yang masih mengalirkan darah. Mata kirinya mendelik putih sementara yang kanan tergeletak di lantai, meninggalkan lubang kosong bersubstansi kental di wajah kakunya. Lalu di bawah meja kerja itu, teronggok isi perut Bud.

Isi perutku sendiri naik ke tenggorokan.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.Doppelganger.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Hoeeek!_

Aku mengeluarkan kembali makan malamku di bawah pohon maple. Kid menarikku ke taman setelah sebelumnya mengunci kembali ruang kerja Bud. Ia memijit tengkukku sampai tidak ada lagi yang bisa kumuntahkan.

Setelah mengelap mulutku dengan sapu tangannya, aku bertanya tertahan,"Apa yang terjadi? Kid, apa … apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kid menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Sudah jelas kan, aku membunuhnya."

_Buk!_

Aku memukul dadanya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengakui hal seperti itu dengan santai?

"Kenapa? Kenapa, Kid? Apa karena aku?"

Aku ingat, kemarin pagi aku bilang padanya kalau aku ingin Bud mati. Mati dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Tapi bukan ini maksudku!

"_¿Y qué? _Kenapa? Kupikir kau akan senang kalau dia mati," katanya tenang.

"Oh, tentu saja …." aku mendengus, "tapi tidak jika kau yang membunuhnya! Kau gila? Kau bisa dihukum mati karena ini!"

Aku menarik kemejanya, memaksanya untuk menatap mataku. Kuharap aku bisa melihat penyesalan atau pun rasa takut di matanya. Tapi tidak. Ia hanya memandangku datar seolah apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Bud bukanlah sesuatu yang penting.

"Kid," aku melanjutkan, "kenapa kau melakukan ini? Maksudku, aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu dan kau melakukan hal gila ini hanya untuk membuatku senang?"

"Kau memang bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku, kau ingat? Tugasku …."

Ia menggantung kata-katanya. Tentu saja aku tahu apa kalimat selanjutnya. Tugasnya adalah untuk memberikan kebahagiaan terakhir kepada orang yang tidak lama lagi akan meninggal. Aku?

"Malam itu," Kid berkata tiba-tiba, "Aku melihatmu sedang menangis di belakang The Cliff's."

Apa? Aku menatap langsung mata sayu miliknya. Namun ia malah menghindari tatapanku dan melanjutkan, "Aku melihatmu menangis di sana. Padahal sebelumnya aku melihat Bud menarikmu ke dalam keretanya."

"Kau melihat …." Tenggorokanku tercekat. Tidak. Tidak mungkin aku ...

"Ayo!" Kid menarik tubuhku yang masih terpaku di tempat. _Well_, ini semua terlalu banyak untuk satu malam. Bisakah kau membiarkanku bernapas sebentar, Kid? Sebelum aku benar-benar tidak bisa bernapas lagi?

Kid dan aku memacu kuda kami dengan kecepatan penuh begitu meninggalkan rumah milik Bud Walker. Mengacuhkan teriakan tidak senonoh Leonard Apollo, fokus kami hanya satu; lari.

"Mamori, aku tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang tersisa bagimu tapi … segera temui _abuela_-mu dan berkemaslah. Pergi ke pelabuhan Veracruz dan cari kapal SS. Victoria yang menuju Prancis," tutur Kid sambil menyetarakan kecepatan kudanya dengan kudaku.

"Tapi Kid, bukankah seharusnya kau yang melarikan diri?"

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku," aku bisa merasakan senyum dalam kata-katanya, "aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Tapi—"

"Apollo tahu kalau tadi kau di sana dan sebentar lagi ia pasti akan menemukan mayat majikannya. Kau harus pergi kalau tidak mau dihukum mati."

"Huh … dihukum mati? Mungkin kau sudah lupa kalau kau melihat _doppelganger_-ku, _My Lord_," kataku sinis. Untuk apa aku melarikan diri dari hukuman mati kalau tidak lama lagi aku pun akan mati?

"Jadi sekarang kau percaya tentang _doppelganger_ itu?"

Baik, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Kid memelankan laju kudanya, membuatku juga ikut menarik tali kekang. "Tapi aku tidak melihat _doppelganger_ _abuela_-mu, _My Lady_. Dan kau tidak akan mati, tidak sekarang," katanya lagi.

Ia tersenyum dan aku membalasnya walaupun enggan. Kami pun kembali meningkatkan kecepatan dan membuat rerumputan di sisi-sisi jalan hampir lepas dari akarnya.

Lalu begitu kami sudah dekat dengan The Cliff's, Kid berteriak, "Mamori, kau ambil jalan biasa!"

"Eh?"

"Saat ini Apollo pasti sudah mengumpulkan orang-orangnya untuk mengejar kita."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Aku akan berbelok dan menghadang mereka dari jalan lain. Mungkin aku akan menemuimu untuk yang terakhir kalinya nanti. Tapi jika aku belum sampai di The Cliff's dalam lima belas menit, kau pergilah!" lanjutnya kemudian.

Aku hanya mengangguk, berusaha tidak menangis. Lalu, Kid berkata pelan, "Jangan mengharapkanku, Mamori …"

_Deg!_ Tiba-tiba saja dadaku dihantam rasa sakit.

"… karena terlalu mengharapkan sesuatu akan membawa sial. _Ten cuidado_," ujarnya. "Berhati-hatilah."

Dan ia pun mengambil jalan yang berbeda denganku. Kami membelah malam jahat ke dua arah angin yang—suatu saat nanti—akan bertemu di satu titik.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.Doppelganger.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Matahari baru menampakkan dirinya ketika aku sudah tidak bisa melihat daratan. Kapal berukuran sedang ini melaju cepat seakan mengerti kalau aku tidak punya banyak waktu. _Uela_ sedang beristirahat di kabin setelah aku menjelaskan alasan kepergian kami yang mendadak ini. Alasan palsu tentunya—kecuali tentang kuda hitam yang kutunggangi.

Sementara aku … walaupun lelah, aku tidak bisa tidur. Jadi, di sinilah aku sekarang, berdiri sendiri di dek sambil memeluk bungkusan kain. Ah, bungkusan ini ….

Pagi tadi Kid tidak muncul di The Cliff's. Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang pantas. Tapi syukurlah, aku mengenali kuda Australia miliknya tepat sebelum SS. Victoria berlayar.

Ia sempat menarikku ke pelukannya untuk kemudian memberikan bungkusan ini. "Hadiahmu," katanya.

Tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya, juga terlalu lega karena ia baik-baik saja, aku pun mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Yang kusadari kemudian, sosoknya sudah menjauh—terus mengecil sampai akhirnya tak terlihat lagi.

Bodohnya, aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah membuatku jadi buronan. Yah, mungkin ini saatnya untuk memakai nama pemberian ibuku. Dibandingkan Maria Guerrero, Mamori Anezaki di batu nisan sepertinya bagus juga.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Doppelganger ©Mitama134666<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Epilog**

**Paris, 24 November 1936**

Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan, menyapa seorang pria berpakaian ala koboi yang sedang menyesap kopinya di teras sebuah restoran. Jalanan Paris ramai akan orang yang berlalu-lalang sore itu. Beberapa wanita memandang aneh kepada Kid. Bukan hanya karena penampilannya, tapi juga kegiatannya. Membaca koran di sore hari? Memang tidak dilarang sih, tapi … yang benar saja?

"Mau tambah kopinya, Tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan begitu melihat cangkir kosong Kid.

"Boleh," Kid menjawab singkat. Lelaki itu beralih sebentar dari kenangannya di dek SS. Victoria tempat ia menghadiahkan sekotak perhiasan—sebagai ganti kebahagiaan yang gagal ia berikan—pada Mamori. Sekilas ia membaca _name tag_ si pelayan; Sena.

Anak lelaki pendek berambut coklat itu pun menuangkan kopi _decaf_ ke cangkir Kid dengan hati-hati. Namun ia menumpahkan kopinya begitu melihat tanggal di koran yang sedang dibaca Kid; 14 April 1866.

"Ah!" Kid langsung berdiri begitu celananya tersiram kopi panas.

"Hieeee! Ma … maaf, Tuan! Bi … biar saya bersihkan," kata Sena yang baru menyadari keteledorannya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri. Di mana kamar mandinya, Sena?" tanya Kid santai.

"Di … di be … belakang, di sebelah ka … kanan," Sena menjawab gagap.

"_Merci_." Kid pun berlalu ke dalam restoran.

Sepeninggal Kid, Sena berdoa dalam hati agar tidak dimarahi atasannya. Dan sebelum Kid kembali, anak itu melirik halaman koran 70 tahun lalu yang sedang dibaca Kid; bagian obituari tertanggal 13 April.

Mata coklat Sena pun membulat ketika mengenali foto yang dimuat di halaman koran yang sudah menguning itu. Karena foto yang sama juga terpajang di dinding restoran. Foto itu adalah foto wanita yang meninggal hanya satu tahun setelah mendirikan tempatnya bekerja saat ini.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.End.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N:**

E … hem. APA INI? w(OAOw)(wOAO)w

Gagal. Dengan resmi, aku nyatakan kalau penpik ini gagal! *gunting pita*

Maapkan tulisan yang aneh ini. Tapi semoga aja memenuhi syarat buat ES21 Award dan Fanfiction Festival. Yah, seenggaknya udah nambahin archive buat minor genre dan minor chara. XPa

Osh, makasih buat yang udah baca. Pasti banyak yang nemu plothole, setting yang loncatnya nggak enak, ataupun kecacatan lainnya. Jadi kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan. =)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Tambahan coretnggakpentingcoret, boleh skip ;) **

—Londres = London

—Sejak abad ke-16, bahasa yang digunakan di Mexico memang bahasa Spanyol. Akhirnya Mamori aku bikin Jepang-Spanyol. Kombinasi yang aneh memang. ==a

—Orang yang _doppelganger_-nya muncul biasanya meninggal 2-3 tahun kemudian. Tapi ada juga yang rentang waktunya hanya beberapa hari atau pun beberapa jam saja.

—Sebenarnya siapa pun bisa liat _doppelganger_, bahkan orang yang _doppelganger_-nya muncul juga bisa. Tapi di sini daku bikin cuma Kid yang bisa liat. Hehe ….

—Setting waktu di FF ini; 24 November = ultah Mamori. ^^

—Tanggal kematiannya Mamori di FF ini; 13 April 1866 = 13466 Pennameku, cuma kurang angka enamnya satu XDa #nggakpenting

—Antara Kid dan Mamori, terserah mau anggap prensip atau romens. Daku pribadi sih lebih suka romens walaupun pada bilang Kid sama Mamo nggak cocok #maksa

—Soal beberapa bahasa Spanyol yang muncul di penpik ini, nggak usah aku bikin glosarium lagi kan? Cukup mudah dan artinya udah ada di sebelah kata-katanya kok. ;)

—Terakhir, jangan tanya makhluk apa Kid itu sebenarnya karena aku pun tak tahu. #plakdzigh


End file.
